Ruban rouge et Lanière de cuir
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Le lycée de l'Ordre Noir et sa touchante tradition ou comment un certain lapin se flouer sur toute la ligne par Allen, Kanda et Lenalee ! [YAOI] Avis aux fans de Yullen, je reviens en force alors venez lire si vous l'osez ! O.S dédié à Tsubasa Sora ! [UA]


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi même si j'adore les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*débarque en sprintant*_ Salut les Yullen invétérées ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris sur ce couple alors me revoilà après dix longs mois d'absence sur ce fandom !

Allen : _*soupir*_ Moi qui pensait que tu allais nous foutre la paix !

 _*lui tire la langue_ * Eh bah non, Allen-chan ! Surtout que je dédie cet o.s à ta frangine adorée, **Tsubasa Sora** ! _*ricane comme une folle_ * Vu qu'elle aussi à décidée de vous torturer, je fais de même ! _*à Sora*_ Cadeau pour toi, ma douce alors profites en bien ! xD et en espérant que cela te donnera des idées pour les tiens !

Tyki : _*de loin*_ SADIQUE !

 _*l'ignore royalement*_ Du coup, pour mon retour, je vous offre ce petit texte tout mimi dans la lignée du Portrait Chinois, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture à vous !

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

Ruban rouge et Lanière de cuir

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange depuis quelques temps et ça, Lavi en était sûr et certain ! A tels points d'ailleurs, que Lenalee n'en pouvait plus de le voir chercher ce changement à tous bouts de champ et cela partout, dans les moindres recoins du lycée. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs devant la paranoïa de son cher et tendre plus ou moins secret. Bah, oui. Avec un frère aîné souffrant un immonde sister complex comme le sien, sortir avec Lavi officiellement parlant serait signé l'arrêt de mort de ce dernier… Elle soupir en se laissant tomber peu gracieusement sur sa chaise alors que la salle de classe était encore à moitié vide. L'ambiance était encore serine et elle devait en profiter avant de son lapin de copain plus les deux autres zouaves de leur groupe ne ramènent leurs fesses. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire quelques minutes plus tard.

\- ALLEN ! MON NOM C'EST ALLEN, BAKANDA !

\- FERME-LA MOYASHI ! OU J'TE DEBITE EN TRANCHES !

\- ESSAYE UN PEU POUR VOIR !

Et voilà ! C'était reparti pour une journée ponctuée de disputes regorgeants de langage imagé et des plus polis… [placez un rire ironique ici] Elle soupira avant de se lever et de frapper les troubles fêtes derrière le crâne alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle.

-AIE !

\- …

\- Mais ! Couina Lavi en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. Pourquoi tu as fais ça, 'Nalee-chan ! J'ai rien fait moi !

S'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire devant la moue peu crédible de son compagnon roux, la jeune femme leva le nez en l'air histoire d'ajouter du poids à ses paroles.

\- C'était juste par mesure de précaution, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Et elle retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était alors que le blandin de la bande affichait un sourire goguenard devant la prestation de la jeune femme, chose qui fit rager le rouquin, évidemment. Kanda lui, même s'il restait impassible à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ricanant intérieurement. C'était toujours amusant de voir que la seule fille de leur groupe rembarrer le farceur et chieur de lapin sans qu'il ne se salisse plus les mains à le faire. Avec sa nonchalance habituel, le noiraud s'assit à sa place derrière la chinoise et lança un regard discret à Allen Walker, dis le clown ou le tricheur. Le jeune homme d'à peine quelques mois son cadet se chamaillait avec le roux borgne de leur petit cercle et semblait avoir quelques idées derrière la tête pour aiguiller la journée, surtout au vu du drôle de sourire qui ornait son visage angélique. Et oui, il avait bien pensé « angélique ». En plus d'être le plus jeune du groupe de par sa naissance en fin du mois de décembre, le jeune homme possédait un physique hors du commun qui plaisait plus que tout au kendoka, bien qu'il ne montre rien. Le jeune homme à la silhouette gracile avait de fins cheveux blancs tombant jusqu'à effleurer sa nuque et ses clavicules. Ses iris, tout comme ses cheveux immaculés possédaient une teinte irréelle. Un argent pur. Une couleur des plus troublantes qui avait su faire fondre la carapace de glace dont il avait entouré son cœur il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Plus petit que lui, Allen n'en était pas faible pour autant, le kendoka en avait suffisamment souvent eu la preuve.

En effet, lorsqu'il était encore sous la tutelle de son oncle maternel connu sous le nom de Cross Marian, le blandin avait eu recours à nombreux moyens peu orthodoxes pour subvenir à ses besoins, son tuteur dilapidant à vitesse grand V le moindre sous passant entre ses doigts crochus –dixit Allen, lui-même- parmi lesquels le combat de rue, notamment. Ce qui avait musclé sa silhouette fine de manière plutôt appétissante… _Rah ! N'y pense même pas Yû !_ Il soupira silencieusement. Évidemment, il avait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises dans d'autres domaines tels que le poker où il s'était rapidement illustré en tant que tricheur professionnel. Qualité ou défaut ? Cela dépendait du point de vue. Pour Lavi qui des faisait à chaque fois entrainé dans une partie de poker avec le plus jeune, c'était surtout un immonde désavantage. Le pauvre borgne en ressortait littéralement plumé à chaque fois. Mais trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire avoir… S'en était toujours aussi ridiculement drôle, cependant. A noter que c'était ces nombreuses parties de cartes en plus du piano qui lui avait permis de retrouver l'usage de sa main et de son bras gauche. Allen en était plutôt fier lorsqu'il en parlait. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure rééducation que le terrain à ses yeux ! Et le noiraud ne pouvait que partager son avis, bien qu'il n'en dise rien.

A force d'observer le petit tricheur, Kanda avait pu connaitre quelques goûts de celui-ci. Le noir, le blanc et le gris semblaient être ses couleurs préférées mais une petite touche de couleur vive venait s'incruster depuis l'anniversaire dernier du blandin. En effet, Lenalee avait offert un joli ruban rouge au plus jeune de la bande. Tout joyeux, celui-ci l'avait noué sous le col de sa chemise et depuis, ce petit bout de tissu ne le quittait plus. Cette petite touche de rouge ne dérangeait pas le noiraud, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'Allen rougissait, cela faisait un petit rappel bien amusant. D'ailleurs… Il aurait bien trouvé une autre utilité à ce bout de tissu… Kanda se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles pensées, franchement ! Quoi que… Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas taquiné sa pousse de soja personnelle. Il allait falloir rattraper cela.

AxKxAxK

La matinée avait été plus ou moins pénible pour Allen Walker. Pénible car les cours lui avaient donné une mortelle envie de dormir et agréable dans le sens où il avait pu faire chier Lavi sans se faire caler tout du long. Ah, douce vengeance ! Un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres alors que son aura noire refaisait surface. Ce lapin allait en baver jusqu'au soir, foi de lui-même ! Tout à ses plans machiavélique pour enquiquiner son meilleur ami, Allen sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il se sentit attiré dans une puissante étreinte qui lui était familière.

\- Chercherais-tu à m'éviter, Moyashi ?

Le dit « Moyashi » grogna sous le ton moqueur de son amant aux cheveux longs sans chercher à quitter l'étreinte de celui-ci. Bah quoi ? Kanda était avare de gestes tendres alors pour une fois qu'il en faisait un et entre les murs du lycée en plus, alors il avait quand même le droit d'en profiter un max, non ?

\- Crétin. Je réfléchissais à comment faire encore plus chier, Lavi.

Kanda ricana brièvement. En effet, c'était une bonne raison pour que le blandin ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa présence avant qu'il ne l'attire dans ses bras comme il le faisait habituellement.

\- Occupes-toi un peu de moi au lieu de penser à cet idiot de lapin, Moyashi.

\- Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda !

Le susnommé sourit légèrement. Les voilà repartis dans leurs disputes quotidiennes. Quiconque les aurait entendus, s'ils n'étaient enlacés, aurait réellement pu les croire en train de se foutre sur la gueule mais depuis qu'ils sortaient plus ou moins officieusement ensemble, ces mêmes insultes avaient finies par perdre leurs connotations méchantes pour devenir de simples taquineries. Bien entendu, eux seuls le savait. Quoi que, le japonais soupçonnait Lenalee de se douter de quelque chose sur leur relation. La chinoise était presque aussi observatrice que son compagnon mais l'intuition féminine était imbattable sur le terrain des histoires de cœur.

\- Comment ça « occupe-toi de moi » ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Sans répondre, le kendoka lança un sourire pervers à son cadet dont les joues s'enflammèrent sur le champ. Il ne servait strictement à rien de protester lorsque le noiraud avait ce genre de sourire, Allen le savait bien. Aussi, il se laissa faire. S'abandonnant dans les bras de son amant à l'aura sombre. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver durant les heures passées au lycée, le jeune homme aux yeux argent n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

AxKxAxK

Un détail frappa Lenalee lorsqu'elle vient retrouver Allen pour leur cours de littérature, en début d'après-midi. A la place de son ruban rouge, une fine lanière de cuir lustré serrait gentiment le col de la chemise blanche de l'anglais de leur groupe. Interloquée, la jeune femme allait en parler au concerné lorsque la sonnerie, les interrompit faisant sourire Allen. Le sourire de ce dernier fit soupirer la chinoise. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de son ami tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas décidé de lui en parler.

Mais elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Il y avait une jolie tradition en vogue dans le lycée. Cette dernière voulait que deux amoureux échangent un objet qu'ils portent tous les jours afin de montrer qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse et exclusive. Si elle avait fait cet échange discrètement avec Lavi, elle ignorait avec qui Allen pouvait l'avoir fait. Ou pas. Un visage et un nom lui venaient à l'esprit en observant cette lanière de cuir mais elle n'avait pas de preuve tangible pour affirmer une telle chose…

\- _Bah, on verra bien…_ Songea-t-elle avant de se concentrer un minimum sur le cours.

Et elle fit bien. Le texte qu'ils étudiaient était un extrait de Vipère au Poing, le livre préféré d'Allen. L'adolescent presque adulte adorait cet ouvrage qui fait écho à sa propre enfance mais aussi dans le niveau de langage employé par l'auteur. Cassant et surtout d'une incroyable franchise, à son image. C'était d'ailleurs son livre de chevet, dont il ne parvenait pas à se lasser. Vers la fin du cours, elle reçut un petit avion en papier sur sa table. Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et sourit à son contenu. L'écriture fine et élégante de son ami à la chevelure blanche prenait une bonne partie du morceau de papier.

\- « Je me doute que tu as compris quelque chose. Si tu me promets de ne rien lâcher à ce lapin qui te sert de petit-ami, je te dis tout. A.W »

Elle se tourna discrètement vers son ami et lui sourit. Allen comprit. Elle acceptait. Lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, les deux amis quittèrent la salle et s'isolèrent dans un coin bien à eux. Là, Allen déballa tout à la jeune femme qui explosa de rire dans un premier temps avant de le féliciter. Allen comme Kanda méritait d'être heureux alors si ces deux-là trouvaient leur bonheur en le partageant, elle ne pouvait que le saluer et elle lui donna sa bénédiction avec plaisir, l'étreignant à la façon de la famille Lee. Allen lui rendit l'étreinte sans hésiter. La chaleur et le doux parfum que son amie dégageait, l'apaisait. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de figure féminine dans sa vie, considérait la cadette de Komui autant comme une sœur que comme une amie et la chinoise le savait. Elle en était même très heureuse. Pour le blandin, ces trois-là étaient maintenant sa famille. Et Dieu savait que Mana, son père en serait sans doute heureux.

AxKxAxK

Lenalee avait tenu parole et n'avait rien révélée à Lavi de la relation qu'Allen et Kanda entretenaient. Aussi elle s'amusait de plus en plus à voir son petit-ami farceur se triturer les méninges. Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de ricaner. Allen, lui ne se gênait à pour en rajouter tandis que Kanda observait le tout de loin. Évidemment, le noiraud n'avait pas été étonné lorsque son amant lui avait avoué avoir tout dit à la chinoise. Cette dernière l'avait alors gentiment menacé des pires représailles s'il venait à faire du mal au jeune tricheur. Chose à laquelle le kendoka avait répondu qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à son compagnon, il tenait bien trop à ce dernier pour cela. Le joueur de poker en avait rougit pendant un bon moment. C'était la première fois que l'irascible Yû dévoilait oralement son attachement à son égard à une autre personne. Satisfaite, Lenalee avait à nouveau donné sa bénédiction et serré le plus âgé dans ses bras, toute souriante.

Ils étaient donc maintenant trois à rire sous cape de la torture mentale que le rouquin s'infligeait. A croire qu'il était devenu sado-maso avec les années ! Les semaines passèrent et finalement, le fait que Kanda porte le ruban rouge d'Allen dans ses cheveux interpela Lavi. Et puis, ce fut le déclic. Il avait déjà remarqué la lanière de cuir que le blandin portait à sa chemise. Le lien se fit alors tout seul dans son esprit avec la tradition du lycée qui entra immédiatement dans l'équation.

\- _Oh les fourbes !_ Ragea intérieurement le roux au cache-œil. _Ils se sont vraiment bien foutus de moi !_

Le visage narquois de sa compagne apparut alors dans son esprit et il se leva rapidement de sa chaise avant de sortir de la bibliothèque comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses. Lenalee était dans le coup ! Il n'en revenait pas. Sa douce compagne s'était tout autant jouée de lui que ses deux meilleurs amis ! Cela allait se payer, foi de lap-euh de Bookman ! Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il croyait…

AxKxAxK

Allen ricanait tout seul dans la salle de bain de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amant depuis quelques mois. Lavi était venu les trouver dans la matinée alors qu'ils profitaient de leurs deux heures de libre dans le dojo du lycée où lui et Kanda avaient prit l'habitude de se câliner. Le roux avait fait une entrée fracassante, interrompant par-là, un baiser passionné du kendoka. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à réagir sous les jérémiades de leur ami surdoué et comme d'habitude, cela c'était finit en course poursuite et passage à tabac gentillet en règle.

Une fois le rouquin mit k.o, le blandin s'était fait un plaisir de répondre à sa question « pourquoi j'étais le seul à pas être au courant ?! », en ricanant comme s'il était passé en mode dark.

\- Parce qu'on voulait combien tu mettrais à t'en rendre compte ! Et puis, il explosa de rire devant les yeux de merlan frit du petit-fils du bibliothécaire.

Lavi avait ensuite passé le reste de la journée à bouder sous les rires d'Allen et de la chinoise. Kanda, lui s'était contenté d'afficher un rictus victorieux qui avait semblé ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres de toute la journée de cours. Au final, Allen s'était bien vengé du farceur attitré de leur groupe mais de la manière à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Allen, sort de là ! C'est prêt !

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'argent sourit encore plus. Ce soir, c'était son amant qui était aux fourneaux et il allait pouvoir s'en mettre plein la panse ! Aussi, il sortit de la salle d'eau en quatrième vitesse, laissant derrière lui une lanière de cuir semblant s'entrelacer avec un ruban rouge comme l'amour.

FIN ! ou pas... xD

* * *

Moi : * _en peux plus de rire*_ Vos avis ?

Allen : _*ricane*_ Lavi s'est encore fait avoir !

Lavi : _*boude dans son coin*_ ...

Kanda : *toujours aussi impassible* Passable.

Moi : _*sourire douteux_ * Laisse-moi deviner... Y a pas de lemon, alors t'es pas content, c'est ça ?

Kanda : Tch.

Tyki : _*sourire moqueur*_ L'irascible de l'Ordre est un pervers ! Quel scoop !

Lenalee : _*hausse un sourcil*_ T'es pas le même toi ?

 _*Allen et l'auteure s'écroulent de rire*_

Road : _*se fend aussi la poire*_ CASSE TYKI !

Tyki : _*va rejoindre Lavi pour bouder*_ ...

 _*l'auteure repart en fou-rire*_

Allen : _*a du mal à reprendre son sérieux*_ En espérant que cet o.s où on ne se fait pas déchiqueter pour une fois, vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews pour cette folle à lier ! Merci de votre coopération !


End file.
